


That Time Sarah and Felicity Got Drunk on Vodka

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt! Sarah and Felicity get a little drunk after a misadventure with Arrow, and Sarah lets Oliver in on a widely known secret regarding his relationship with Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Sarah and Felicity Got Drunk on Vodka

“How often does this happen?”

“Which part exactly?” Felicity asked as she and Sarah take off their wet clothes and change in to spare shirts Oliver had left lying around even though Felicity had told him multiple times the foundry was not his bedroom floor.

Which had been thought with a cleaner mind than which it had been said.

“The part where Oliver and Digg can’t do it on their own, so I-we-have to get them out? Or maybe you’re referring to the part where the police showed up and all four us were nearly cornered with the SWAT team right behind us?”

“I was talking about the part where Oliver missed his mark and hit a gasoline truck.”

“Oh. That was a new one actually,” Felicity admitted, handing Sarah a towel.

They’d both been giving back up to Oliver and Digg who had been making their way to a smuggling ring’s headquarters (Felicity was pretty sure it was a smuggling ring, but just in case it wasn’t she’d just referred to them as ‘the bad guys’ throughout the operation) who were hijacking gasoline trucks, emptying them, and filling them with a lower quality gasoline which burned faster requiring people in the Glades to fill up their tanks more often.

This was causing a huge profit for Icon Oil, whose gasoline surprisingly didn’t burn as fast.

Oliver had suspected cooperate espionage (maybe that’s what it was called) but in order to prove it Felicity had to go vigilante-super-sleuth and make her way to the computers the bad guys were using in the warehouse.

Sarah had been her back up.

And in the ensuing fight Oliver’s arrow had missed its target and sprung a leak in the gasoline truck, spewing Felicity and Sarah with its contents.

With their part of the job effectively done (the flash-drive had been waterproof, and as it turned, gasoline proof) Felicity and Sarah had gone back to the foundry to shower and change while Digg and Oliver took the evidence to Detective Lance.

Officer Lance.

She kept forgetting about the undeserved demotion.

“Does Ollie keep any alcohol around here?” Sarah asked, throwing her towel on Oliver’s weights as they headed back towards the main part of the floor where the computers were. “I think we deserve a drink after that.”

“We work underneath a bar, there’s more alcohol than you can ever think of drinking. And I’m not sure how I feel about drinking alcohol while covered in gasoline.”

Sarah looked up, picturing the bar above them, “I spent a lot of time with Russians in the past couple of years, at the very least I could give Ollie a run for his money. And you took a shower, maybe just stay away from open flames for the next day.”

Felicity nodded, “Why don’t you go grab a bottle while I throw these clothes in to the wash upstairs in the pantry?”

Thirty minutes and four shots later (not to mention the two Vodka Sodas) Felicity and Sarah were blissfully drunk when Oliver and Digg came back.

“Uh-oh,” Felicity announced on seeing their arrival. “Here come the fun police.”

Oliver and Digg shared glances as the women erupted in giggles, “Are you two drunk?”

“I don’t know, are we Dad?” Felicity teased.

“We came to the conclusion we deserved it,” Sarah explained, raising her nearly empty glass to the men.

“Why don’t you take them home?” Digg suggested. “They’re on your way after all.”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Oliver agreed, to which Digg couldn’t help but smile. There was clear apprehension and worry on the younger man’s face and Digg couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since he’d had to deal with two drunk women.

And he also wished there was a camera so he could watch from a safe distance.

“Good luck my man,” Digg laughed as he grabbed his things and headed up to his car.

“Okay, ladies. Why don’t we wrap up the party and take it home?”

Felicity stood up, lost her balance but caught herself, sending the her and Sarah into another fit of laughter, “Clothes. We have clothes, remember?”

Sarah nodded and stood up, “Right. Upstairs. To the dryer.”

As the girls laughed and stumbled their way to the stairs Oliver walked over to the near empty bottle and cringed when he saw the label. “I’m glad you two are bonding,” he called after them, “But next time can you pick a cheaper bottle?”

“We deserved it,” Sarah called back right before the door shut.

With a smile Oliver set down the bottle and had to admit, he hadn’t seen either of them laugh like that before. And it was good they had each other; he didn’t think Sarah had had many friends in the past five years, and Felicity needed someone to talk about how she spent her nights.

“Did you say how he looked at you?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m grounded,” Felicity laughed as they walked through the closed bar to the pantry where the washer and dryer were kept.

“Uh, no. I’m mean the way he looked at you.”

“What are you talking about, he didn’t look at me in any particular way.”

“Fine, he wasn’t looking at you, but he was sure looking at your legs.”

Felicity looked down at her pale white legs, and while yes, she had more length than was strictly necessary, she could not picture Oliver Queen, CEO, Hooded-Vigilante, and Laurel-worshipper oogling her limbs.

“Hey, I know what you said earlier, about your dad being a drunk and nobody but your sister sticking it out, but Oliver is.”

“Yes he is, for now, but the moment I start to depend on him he’ll bail. That’s the Smoak Curse.”

“And you’re not Laurel,” Sarah added, remembering from the first shot or two Felicity mentioning Sarah’s older sister. “Don’t think I don’t get where you’re coming from Felicity. I had to deal with her growing up; don’t get me wrong, she’s my sister and I love her but you also have to understand I was there when they were dating.”

“And no one lives up to her,” Felicity cut in, taking their clothes out of the dryer and putting the pants on and keeping the oversized shirt.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Sarah argued. “I was there when they were dating and he never looked at her the way he looks at you.”

“I’m drunk and half-naked.”

“Not just tonight Felicity, but every time you walk in to the room.”

Felicity paused and tried to remember what he looked when she walked in to the room, but her head was fuzzy and her memory and her insight could not be trusted with this amount of liquor in her bloodstream.

Instead she just shook her head and walked towards the door, “Lissy.”

“Huh?”

“My friends, my close friends, they call me Lissy.”

 

##############################

 

Back downstairs Oliver was still trying to wrap his mind around the sight of his Felicity, His Girl Wednesday, his babbling, endearing friend, looking sexy and happy in his dress shirt.

And probably just his shirt.

Clearing his throat at the unexpected turn that had taken, he turned at the sound of the Felicity and Sarah coming back down.

“I’m staying here tonight,” Sarah announced. “Your sister is back at home while she’s fighting with her boyfriend and I don’t feel like going back to the watchtower when I’m this drunk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep,” Sarah assured him, turning to hug Felicity. “Thanks for the girl’s night.”

“Right back attcha.”

Sarah turned and made her way to the cot set up near the back of the foundry but stopped before she passed Oliver and lowered her voice, “Sometimes, you can be so blind about what’s right in front of you, Ollie.”

Looking down, Oliver realized Sarah was not as drunk as she’d first appeared, “Excuse me?”

“She’s a keeper,” she clarified, nodding to Felicity who was gathering her things. “Don’t mess that up, because she won’t stay around forever waiting for you to wake up and see her.”

“Sarah-I don’t-”

“She’s better than all of us Ollie, and she’s the only one who can’t see that.”

Oliver couldn’t respond because Felicity was walking towards them, “You ready to go there, Arrow?”

“Yeah, let’s get you home Felicity,” Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt her lean her weight against him. “You’re going to regret this in the morning,” he commented wryly.

“It was fun, besides you’re one to talk.”

“You have a point.”

“I always do,” she assured him as they stepped out in to the warm summer air. “You’re hard.” There was a brief pause before she put a hand to her head, “Can we blame that one on the copious amount of vodka? What I meant to say was you’re hard to read. I never know what you’re thinking.”

“You’re not exactly an open book yourself there Felicity,” he quipped back, opening the passenger door for her.

But she didn’t move to get in, just stood in the open door, caged in by Oliver’s presence just inches from her, “Yeah, yeah, I just went over this with Sarah. I hide behind my computer screens and unintentional humor. Ask me anything, right now I’m an open book.”

He looked down at her, caught up in one of business-casual button down shirts, her hair falling down her back, her glasses hanging from the pocket.

It occurred to him he’d never seen her like this; he’d seen her dressed up at the office and dressed to the nines for galas and parties but he’d never seen her relaxed, with her hair curling naturally and no make-up to mask her smile, but something was missing...

Reaching out, he took the glasses from their precarious perch, unfolding them he settled them on her nose and carefully moved her hair out of the way of the stems.

“There’s my Felicity,” he murmured even as he heard her breath catching, holding until his fingers were no longer touching the brim of her ears, her temples.

Or maybe that wasn’t her, maybe that was him.

He hadn’t expected to have this kind of reaction to her, but they’d never been quite like this before, “No questions tonight, it’s not a fair fight.”

“It never is,” she agreed, her body leaning instinctively towards him, but there was enough of her that was sober that she knew better but then she saw his eyes glance down. At first she thought his gaze was on her lips, but then she remembered she was still wearing his shirt. Her fingers reached up to one of the buttons nervously, “I’ll get it back to you tomorrow.”

“No, you keep it,” he offered as he reached up to adjust the open collar, one of his knuckles brushing the bare skin below her collar bone. “It looks better on you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ don't forget to share on tumblr if you like it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/78940299182/that-time-sarah-and-felicity-got-drunk-on-vodka)


End file.
